Wilshire
Wilshire is the 18th episode of Melrose Place (2009). Synopsis IT'S ELLA VS. AMANDA IN THE SEASON FINALE AND ONLY ONE WILL BE LEFT STANDING/LAURA LEIGHTON MAKES A SURPRISE APPEARANCE — Amanda (Heather Locklear) fires Ella (Katie Cassidy) from WPK. However, not one to go out without a fight, Ella searches for anything to blackmail Amanda. Unfortunately for one of the ladies, the end result is worse than she could have ever imagined. Meanwhile, after attending a NYU reunion, Jonah (Michael Rady) asks Riley (Jessica Lucas) to reconcile and Lauren (Stephanie Jacobsen) and David (Shaun Sipos) get back together but a jealous Morgan (guest star Melissa Ordway) retaliates and puts Lauren's life in jeopardy. Drew (Nick Zano) tries to stop Michael (Thomas Calabro) from performing a dangerous surgery, but Michael sets Drew up to get caught with drugs, causing Drew to be thrown out of ULA. Finally, Sydney (Laura Leighton) makes a surprise appearance. Recap Starring :Katie Cassidy as Ella Simms :Stephanie Jacobsen as Lauren Yung :Jessica Lucas as Riley Richmond :Michael Rady as Jonah Miller :Shaun Sipos as David Breck :Nick Zano as Drew Pragin Special Guest Stars :Heather Locklear as Amanda Woodward :Laura Leighton as Sydney Andrews :Thomas Calabro as Michael Mancini Guest starring :Melissa Ordway as Morgan McKellan :Joe Lando as Morgan's Father :Will Collyer as Zach McGovern :Annie Ilonzeh as Natasha :Kyle Leatherberry as Production Assistant :Jason Chong as Hospital Security Guard :Reginald James as Federal Agent :Emily Montague as Tess :Kimberly Kevon Williams as Mira Quotes :Ella: All I've ever been is fiercely loyal; all I've ever done is work my ass off to make you happy. I mean, why am I your crash test dummy? :Amanda: Because you have a proven track record of veering across moral lines. The perfect profile for a serial embezzler. :Ella: My god. How did I ever look up to such a desperate, washed-up bitch? :Amanda: (slaps Ella) Get out of my building! You're fired. :Drew: I don't like telling people this because I hate being treated like I'm sick. And I've been fine, thanks to a surgery I had five years ago. :Riley: Surgery? :Drew: I was born with a congenital heart defect. They did laparoscopic surgery. Great news is no scarring...the not-so-great news is they gave me a new valve. Mancini's valve. :Riley: What are you saying? :Drew: I don't now how long I have to live. :Amanda: (to Ella, after getting arrested) You say you modeled your career after me and studied my every move. Then you know this war is just the beginning. :Ella: Welcome back, Amanda. We were all wondering where you disappeared to. :Amanda: Is that why you broke into these offices in the middle of the night? :Ella: Wow, I am flattered that you of all people think that I'm that devious. But really? Me? A cat burglar? Please. :Amanda: I found a Couture button by my computer beside a strand of blond hair. I could tell by the split end it wasn't mine. What do you think you are, some kind of Prada ninja? Music :"Ghandi" by Le Corps Mince De Francoise :"Waves" by Miranda Holly :"Young Blood" by Norah Jones :"Little Secrets" by Passion Pit :"Hot Sahara" by Fans Of Jimmy Century :"Undertow" by Timbaland w/The Fray & Esthero :"All I Could See" by Abaco Music Library :"I Like It Like That" by Kevin McCall :"Meet In Tha Middle" by Timbaland w/Bran' Nu Category:2009 episodes